Blood Awakening
by Clouds of the Sky
Summary: Because of certain events the true blood of Kagome and her family is awakened. With her developing new powers enabling the Inu gang, the search for the jewel shards continues. And what is it that Sesshoumaru is searching for?
1. Learning the Truth

_**Blood Awakening Chapter 1 **__**Learning the Truth**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

_Have you ever wondered where have all the demons gone? Where they all killed in Inuyasha's time? _

_In our world we live in today, we meet someone wearing a bracelet, amulet or necklace. Maybe even you are wearing one of them now. _

_Has your parents ever told you never take one in particular off? _

_Maybe this will shed some light on your situation..._

_**XxX Modern Day Tokyo XxX**_

On this day the Higurashi shrine was close to sunset on a pleasant but cool late autumn evening. The wind was blowing the last of the leaves off the trees as they tumbled into the sky.

The inu hanyou Inuyasha and his traveling companion the miko Kagome, were coming out of the well house. Inuyasha began to cough and the irritated hanyou turned to his traveling partner, "No matter how many times I come this era of yours, I can't get use to this putrid air."

Kagome patted his back as she let out a giggle. "Sorry about that, but you're the one who wanted to come back with me." She stepped in front of him as she continued to speak. "You had to have your ramen you know!"

The hanyou stopped and folded his arms, "Well, we won't have to come back if you would learn how to cook! I bring you fresh meat, don't I?"

Inuyasha arrogantly walked away leaving an angered Kagome behind. The fuming girl began to grit her teeth and clenched her fist. _Why does he have to be so bigheaded? _It was at that moment that Inuyasha felt a rush of fear travel through him. He knew what was coming next and dreaded its approach.

"Osuwari!" The words were out of the girl's mouth swiftly just as easily sweeping away any remnants of anger.

The inu hanyou was slammed face first into the ground with a nauseating thud. Kagome walked up to him and knelt down beside and began to brush his hair with her fingers. With her anger gone she began to giggle, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry about that." Just like the passing of the seasons her mood charged once again and she placed her hands on her hips. "I guess it would help if you cleaned and dressed your kills before you bring them to me!"

Inside the house, Kagome's mother Higurashi Aiko-san looked out the kitchen window. She had heard the ruckus and came running to see what it had caused it._ Oh, Kagome and Inuyasha are here._ She sighed and slowly walked to the door still musing. _I assumed it to be Souta! Where is that boy? He's never late coming home from school! _

Aiko stopped at the back door to pick up a cap, still lost in her thoughts. _I'm sure Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't mine going to see what's keeping him._

_**XxX At Souta's school XxX **_

The eight year old Souta was being thrown into his locker by an older boy and more obviously much stronger boy. Poor Souta could only scream in pain as the boys took advantage of his weakness and continuously beat him. He was helpless as two other boys carried one of his mates, Akina, outside.

The older boy hit Souta with such force he was sent to unconsciousness...

_**XxX**__**Kagome and Inuyasha XxX **_

She helped the irritated hanyou up and gave him a smile as she brushed leaves out of his hair. Together, they had walked across the yard to the back door of the house when Kagome's mother came out to meet them.

"Oh! Kagome, Inuyasha I'm glad you both are here." She handed Inuyasha a baseball cap. "Souta has not come home from school yet. I'm getting worried. He has never been this late before. Would you two please go see what is keeping him?" Her voice was shrill with worry, though she tried to hide it the best she could.

Kagome lowered head in disappointment. _Oh! I wanted to take a hot bath and rest. Leave it to Souta to get into trouble! I guess it can't be helped._

Inuyasha took a hold of her hand. "Come on Kagome. The sooner we find the brat, the sooner we can eat."

The sun was setting for the day as the two took off. Aiko let out sighed as she watched the twosome leave. _Those two are so much in love with each other. They are going to give me grandchildren someday. I just know it! _

As they departed from the shrine grounds Inuyasha put on the baseball cap. "I hate wearing this thing. It makes my ears hurt." Then he turned to Kagome. "Alright, which way is it to that school of his?"

Kagome's hand directed the hanyou in the direction the school was located. "That way, Inuyasha. It's about a twenty minute walk." The inu hanyou crouched to allow the girl to climb onto his back, which she did without a seconds thought. "Come on, it won't take us that long." He pointed out almost smugly.

Inuyasha took off running, heading into the north wind. He ran across the city streets passing cars and unsuspecting people. He was moving so swiftly and quietly no one noticed the two of them. If anyone had, their only inkling to his presence would be a brief passing wind.

He jumped up high landing on a building top, continuing to jump until he stopped just before the edge of the park. He took in a deep breath and said with certainly, "I smell blood, hanyou blood!"

In surprise Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, are you sure? You never smelled hanyou blood before in my era!"

Inuyasha straightened up as Kagome slid off his back. "I know what I smell! And, it's the blood of a hanyou!" The strong hanyou picked Kagome up and jumped off the building, entering the park in one flying leap.

Upon landing, the inu hanyou took off in the direction of the smell. In no time they came across the source of the scent, to see a group of boys betting up a little girl, an inu hanyou girl. Tears sprung from her eyes as she fought against two boys who held her down, while another took a knife to hear inhuman ears.

Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran over to the little girl, unable to stop herself from yelling. "Stop it!" She screeched.

The boy with the knife jumped to his feet, shocked and turned his attention upon the miko. He was startled by her sudden appearance and reacted rashly. "Get out of here! This is none of your business!" He waved the knife threateningly at Kagome, trying to scare her off.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome protectively. "Then, I'll make it mine!" He removed his baseball cap and revealed his own inhuman ears. "You seem very brave around defenseless little girls, but how about you try to cut my ears off!" He flexed his clawed hands ominously. The group of boys wisely took off running.

Now that she was safe, Kagome wasted no more time and raced to the little inu hanyou girl's side. She quickly ripped a piece of cloth off her blouse placing it over the child's bleeding ear. However, like Inuyasha, the girl's hanyou blood had already begun to close the wound. Kagome pulled her into a deep hug and rocked the crying girl in an effort to calm her down.

Inuyasha surveyed the area, sniffling and searching to make sure no one had seen anything. He returned to his miko and the young hanyou girl. "Hey, is she alright?" He took off his haori and placed it over the two of them.

Kagome held the girl tighter in her arms. "I think so. Why would anyone do such horrible thing?" She wondered.

As the wind blew his hair around, Inuyasha looked off into the distance as his mind began to wander. _ Just like me she is an inu hanyou! Could it be that other demons exist in this time as well? _

_**Flash back **_

_A ten year old Inuyasha found himself running for is life from demons bent on removing him from existence. Their only reason seemed to be because he was hanyou... because he wasn't full youkai... His hair was tangled and matted with his own blood from when they had caught him off guard. The crimson liquid trickled down from a fresh wound on his ear. _

_In a last ditch effort, he jumped into a waterfall hoping there was a cave, or even a small crevice to hide himself in. Luck seemed to be on his side for this first time that night. The young hanyou landed safely; glad his hunch had been correct. He stayed hidden, praying he would not be found. _

_The evil demons looked around and could not find him. With his scent hidden in the water it was as if he had just suddenly disappeared. After a few moments they turned and left, sadden by the loss of their prey _

_Inside the cave Inuyasha was crouched low behind a rock and sighed, unable to keep the words from trickling form his mouth, " Why me?" _

_**End of flash back **_

Now he knew why. It was because of his half human, half demon blood. That was why the demons wanted to kill him. As Inuyasha came out of his thoughts a familiar scent reached his nose. "I smell your brother. He is headed this way and by his scent I think he has been in a fight."

A bloody Souta came running towards them. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Is Akina alright?" He dropped to his knees beside them, gasping for air.

Inuyasha grabbed a hold him, ever so careful of his wounds. "Alright kid, tell me what's going on!"

Souta reached out and hugged Inuyasha. "It was terrible! After school some kids were picking on Akina. Then things got out of hand and they broke her bracelet! The rest happened so fast after that! She began to change into the creature. I tried to help her but they threw me into my locker. Is she going to be alright?"

Kagome, who was still holding on to the girl as tight as she could responded with, "I think so. I guess we better help her home so she can be better taken care of." Kagome tried to release the inu hanyou girl from her grasp but the girl only tightened her hold, burrowing her head deeper into her chest.

Kagome looked to Souta for some answers. "Do you know where she lives?"

Her brother nodded sadly. "Hai, in the orphanage not far from here."

Akina pulled quickly away from Kagome, her eyes wide with worry. "Please don't take back there! Can't I go home with you?" She pleaded desperately.

Sorrowfully, Kagome sighed and looked away from the pleading girl. "Akina, they would come looking for you..."

The hanyou girl shook her head crying. "No they won't! I'm an inu hanyou; my concealment bracelet has been broken. They won't let me go back. You should know! You wear a concealment bracelet too! You know what they will do to me! Please don't send me back!"

A stunned and shocked Kagome instinctively grabbed the bracelet that she has been wearing all of her life. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and took hold of her hand. His golden orbs looked deep into her chocolate brown ones full of hope. "Kagome, is that true?"

Inuyasha pulled her into his embrace. "Are you an inu hanyou like me?"

Nervously, Kagome wrapped her arms around her precious hanyou, lost in her own thoughts. _I hope so Inuyasha! It would be like a dream come true. _"Inuyasha, I don't think so. I have always been told this was an identification bracelet and that I should never take it off."

Inuyasha breathe deeply, trying to detect any source of inhuman scent that might have been linked to Kagome's. But as usually he found nothing out of the ordinary. Her scent was the same scent as always. All human, with no trace of anything otherwise. _I can't tell if she is or not. I hope that she is an inu hanyou. I want her but I can't have her. I'm hanyou and she is human. For us to be even seen together would bring disgrace to her. I would hate to bring something like that upon her. But as a hanyou…!_

"Alright! We have to ask your mother when we return."

Souta watched the two for a moment before tapping his sister on the shoulder. "Sis, the sun is setting."

Akina joined the hug between hanyou and miko, close her eyes to momentarily enjoy the safety of the moment. Souta tapped her on the shoulder again. "Don't you think we need to go home?" He asked a little earnestly.

A very annoyed Inuyasha broke the embrace and turned to glare at Souta. "Fine! You brat" He pointed a clawed finger at the human boy. "Do you think you can find your way home without getting beat up again?" Souta nodded his head nervously at the hanyou. "Then go home and tell your mother that Kagome and I will return as soon as we take Akina home. Got it, kid?" Again Souta nodded his head before sprinting off in the direction of his home.

Inuyasha helped Kagome to stand while she was still holding Akina in her arms. He reached down and picked them both up and started heading toward Akina's home.

In no time they had arrived. Inuyasha sat the two girls down in the shadows of a group of trees.

"Thank you." Kagome said. "Could you stay here while I talk to whoever is in charge?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Fine, I will stay here." Then he pointed his finger at her. "But, if anything goes wrong…"

Kagome let out a giggle. "You will be there." She gave him a smile and took Akina by the hand, leading the girl to the orphanage. As the reached the small building Kagome knocked on the door. A strange looking woman answered. "What do you want? Don't you know its dinner time?"

A shiver of fear ran through Akina and she hid herself behind Kagome.

Kagome sighed then tried to force a fake smile, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but my friend and I are here to bring Akina home. You see, we found her in the park where she was attacked by a group of boys. Luckily we happened to arrive in time to help her."

Before Kagome could say another word the woman turned her disgusted gaze upon Akina. "Why did you come back?" She demanded harshly of the young child.

In that moment Inuyasha was behind the two females. Akina tried to run from the woman but Inuyasha picked her up and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

A now angry Kagome found herself yelling at the woman before her. "What's **wrong** with you? She is an **orphan**! She lives **here**! You are supposed to take care of her!" Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha to put herself by his side and allow herself to glower at the woman.

"What? Take care of an **abomination?**" The woman at the door hollered as she pointed at Akina. "She should be in a zoo or something! With the way she looks now, no one will adopt her!!"

The woman turned away from Inuyasha and Kagome without a sign of remorse. "If _you_ want her, I'll have the adoption papers ready for you to sign tomorrow. If not, I'll turn her over to the authorities to do what they want with **it**." She allowed herself one more look filled with animosity towards Akina before she never looked at the girl again.

Akina, with tears rolling down her cheeks, looked into Kagome's eyes, her gold pools full of silent pleading. "Please, can I stay with you?" Her Inuyasha-like ears dropped. "I have no other place to go." A small sniffle escaped her lips. "I-I don't want to be turned over to the police! They'll hurt me!"

Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha's beseechingly. He took both girls hands and began to lead them away; "Let's go." He said.

Kagome gave him her warmest and turned back to the woman. "We will be back tomorrow. Have everything ready." The woman didn't even resend as she walked back inside a slammed the door.

Hanyou and miko walked away from the orphanage hand in hand. Kagome stopped and picked up Akina and brushed her long silver white hair thinking. _What am I going to do? I can't let her go back. I hope Momma will let her stay. She has to right? There is no way Momma would allow her to roam the streets alone! _

After a while, Inuyasha reached out and picked them both up to allow them to reach Kagome's home at a faster pace. _Akina needs a family. Who better then maybe Kagome and me! I could train her I know but would Kagome let me? _

They made it to Kagome's home minutes later, where Souta had told his and Kagome's mother what had happened. Mrs. Higurashi had their dinner ready for them when they arrived.

As soon as Kagome entered her home she wasted no more time. "Mother, we need to talk!" At Mrs. Higurashi's quizzical glance, she answered by pointing to her bracelet

Her mother gave her a weak smile. "I know dear. But first let's eat and get the girl cleaned up." Kagome quickly agreed.

After dinner, Kagome took Akina upstairs to the bathroom so she could take her bath. While Akina bathed Kagome rummaged through her old clothes hoping to find something the poor girl could wear. She came across a red shirt and blue jeans about Akina's size. She took them to the inu hanyou girl.

Kagome helped the hanyou girl get dressed and began to notice how much like Inuyasha she was. The most obvious characteristic was her long silver white hair. Kagome began to wonder if this was a common characteristic of inu demons. Akina also had fangs, claws and white puppy dog ears, similar to that of Inuyasha's.

Once they were finished, Kagome and Akina went downstairs to join the others.

In the kitchen, the Higurashi family plus Inuyasha were sitting around the table when the two girls entered. Kagome's mother stood up and spoke to Akina. "Well now, Akina I'm Kagome's and Souta's mother. My name is Aiko." She turned and gave Kagome a smile and a wink of her eye. "But for now you can call me Obaasan. Welcome to our home."

For the first time in a long time, Akina felt safe and allowed her drowsiness get the best of her. She snuggled in Kagome's arms and within seconds drifted off. Inuyasha stood up to help Kagome stand with Akina in her arms. Together the pair heading up the stairs to lay her on Kagome's bed.

Once back downstairs, they took their seats at the table. Aiko had just come back from washing dishes. Kagome looked over to her mother expectantly. "Mom, now will you tell us about these bracelets?" She pauses for a moment. "Is it possible that Souta and I are hanyous?"

Aiko looked over to Kagome then over to Souta and raised her arm revealing to her children her own bracelet. She sighed realizing she had withheld this information from them long enough. "Yes. Both of you have demonic blood running through your veins." The elder Higurashi woman said simply.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a warm hug and couldn't help himself from thinking, _yes! I wonder if Kagome will be my mate. _

Kagome leaned into the warmth of Inuyasha's embrace and let her own thoughts come forth. _Yes! I'm hanyou, but I wonder what species? _

Souta started to take off his bracelet but was stopped by Aiko. "Not yet Souta! If you take your concealment bracelet off you can never put it back on."

Souta gulped and realized the severity of the situation. He sat patiently and waited for his mother to continue.

Aiko looked around the room at each individual before she spoke again. "I guess I should start from the beginning. Several hundred years ago demons and humans were at war. For a while it seemed the demons had the upper hand. But then came the time humans invented a new weapon, the gun. It was with this firearm that the war spun in their favor. With this weapon on their side, humans could more easily and quickly kill demons."

She paused feeling her throat run dry and took a sip of water. "Soon there were only a few demons left. Those who still lived wisely went into hiding. Demons had to be careful and if they valued their life. They could no longer show their true selves to a human. We needed a way to be able to interact with the humans without fear of death. How ironic it was that we demons, with our superior abilities, were hiding from mere mortals." Aiko smiled sadly at the memory.

"It was a demon named Ayaka who was the first to successfully make the first concealment charm. With this bracelet," Aiko held up her arm with her own amulet, "Demons and half demons could now live among humans. However, the bracelet also covered and buried deep our demonic blood. The result of this was demons and half demons were now just like ordinary mortals. Demons aged and became sick and even died just like any other human."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh! Why would a demon hide his blood?" He wanted to know.

Kagome, still in his embrace, briefly pulled away. "To keep from getting killed!" She turned to face her mother. "You still haven't said anything about why Souta and I have these bracelets". She then turned and looked deep into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Am I a demon or hanyou?" She stopped talking for a moment and sighed. "What species of demon or hanyou am I?" So many questions seemed to be surfacing in her mind. She wanted the answers so badly.

Aiko gave her daughter an encouraging smile. "I'm getting to that." Aiko stood up and began to walk around the table. "Kagome, Souta, your father was human. He died protecting both of you." She paused for a moment. "It happened the day we were bringing Souta home from the hospital. It was the day after he was born."

Aiko wrapped her arms around her son to comfort him. "You did not have your concealment bracelet yet, Souta. We were attacked by a wolf demon. Your father gave up his life to make sure you survived." She stopped for a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes. "He gave me enough time to allow me to get you home to place your concealment bracelet upon your wrist."

She looked up and into Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Souta, I'm an inu demon. Kagome, Souta you two are inu hanyous like Inuyasha. "

Kagome jumped up and went over to hug her mother. Inuyasha sighed, his thoughts taking over. _I hope Kagome will take that bracelet off so I can see her in her true form. I would really like to know what she looks like..._

Aiko took a hold of Kagome's arm and looked deep into her daughter's eyes. She wanted earnestly her daughter to understand what would be the result if she ever chose to remove her concealment charm. "Kagome if you ever take this concealment bracelet off, you will never be able to put it back on. Understand you will be in your true form, an inu hanyou for the rest of your life. A demon's blood can only be concealed once. In Inuyasha's time you will be accepted. However, in this time you will be an outcast and hunted down."

Kagome pulled away from her mother as another sudden question came to mind. "Mother! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. "This bracelet could have helped me in the feudal era!" The girl looked deep into his eyes, remembering all the times her hanyou blood could have aided them in battle.

Aiko sighed, suddenly feeling weak. "Kagome, you had Inuyasha to protect you." She dropped her head. "In time you will understand my decision." The mother paused for a moment then added, "As your mother I wanted to protect you. To be a hanyou in this time is too dangerous. Think about that poor girl upstairs."

Aiko looked to the ground once more. "She will now be hunted down just for being a hanyou for the rest of her life." As if she was unable to handle the horrible severity of the situation Mrs. Higurashi returned to her seat with a small thump. Silence enveloped the room as thoughts traveled to the impending harm that was to befall poor Akina.

Aiko sighed as she began to cry. "And that is why I can't risk having her stay here." Her tears were now flowing freely down her face. "I would love to take her into my home... but... she would bring us too much attention." Aiko wiped the tears from her eyes to compose herself. "I'm afraid we will be found out. I'm sorry but I have to think of the safety of you and Souta first."

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the woman who had been so kind to him and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "I understand you are worried about your family. I worry about them too."

Kagome rushed over to join him. Inuyasha took a hold of Kagome's hand." I will protect Akina with my life just like I've protected Kagome. I will take her to live in my time."

The inu hanyou now spoke to Kagome. "Would you help me raise her?" He asked.

Kagome gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. "Like you could stop me, Inuyasha." Her eyes sparkled.

Inuyasha turned back to Aiko, his hand still holding Kagome's. "I think it would be best if you and your family come to live in my era with me." He suggested.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "How can they? The well won't allow them to pass through."

Aiko placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I think if we try the well will allow us to enter."

Souta interrupted the interlude. "Now can I take this bracelet off?"

Kagome and Aiko turned to look down upon him. "NO!" The boy scrunched back, fearful.

Mother and daughter turned to face each other once more. Aiko reach over and kiss her daughter on the cheek. "Kagome, I'm afraid I'm going to lose you." She stopped for a moment. "The well, will let the girl go through to Inuyasha's era." She seemed so assured of her words, that Kagome wondered if she knew more than she was telling.

A sudden feeling of joy engulfed Inuyasha. He hid it well as he once again returned to his thoughts. _With Akina as my pup and Kagome as my mate... I'll then have a pack! _

Aiko looked over to the clock on the wall. "It's getting late and we should get some sleep." She hugged Kagome and Souta goodnight. "Now, you two do not take your bracelets off until I say so." She warned. As she headed up the stairs she said, "Now go to bed!"

Souta sighed. "Yes, mom." And left Kagome and Inuyasha behind as he headed for his room.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Good night." She started for her room but stopped. "Inuyasha, where are you going to sleep?"

"In your room protecting you and Akina, of course!" He folded his arms and led her to her room. _Kagome, I'm your pack's alpha and protector now! _

_**XxX The Next Morning XxX**_

Kagome was the first one up. As she raised herself out of bed she saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall with Akina sleeping in his arms. As she moved his amber eyes slowly opened. "Inuyasha, did you get any sleep?"

His eyes locked onto hers. "Feh! I am not a weak human! I can go a night without sleep."

Kagome let out a giggle. "I know. That's what you've been telling me all this time." She yawned and stretched before getting up from her bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Then I'll join you for breakfast." She left them and headed for the bathroom. _Who__ knows, maybe I'll find out for myself someday. _A small smile played on her lips and she glanced down at the bracelet that adorned her wrist.

After breakfast, Aiko said to Souta, "It's time you went to school."

"Aw, mom! Do I have to?" The young boy whined.

"Yes! There is no reason for you not to!"

Souta sighed as he passed by his mother but complained no more.

"Now what about you Kagome?" Aiko said to her daughter.

Inuyasha stood up. "Aiko, I have things to do on the other side of the well. Kagome needs to stay here with the pup. I'll be back in a few hours." With that said Inuyasha left telling no one where he was going or why.

Kagome stood there with a puzzled look on her face. Aiko let out a giggle at her daughter's expense. "Kagome, it's seems that Inuyasha is now an alpha."

Kagome looked over to her mother. "What are you talking about?" Because Kagome was raised as a human all of her life she was not aware of demon customs.

Aiko just smiled and sighed. "You see dear, Inuyasha has taken on being our protector and alpha. He now's thinks we are apart of his pack."

_**XxX With Inuyasha In His Era XxX**_

Inuyasha headed for an old hut deep in the forest were he came across a demon by the name of Gin. She had been expecting his visit as she was a seer and knew all. She placed her hand on Inuyasha's forehead. In this way she was able to quickly learn the reason for his visit. Images of Kagome, Akako, Souta and Aiko traveled from Inuyasha's mind to hers.

Once she was finished Gin smiled and spoke to the hanyou. "Of course, Lord Inuyasha. I can have the clothes made in a few days."

With his task now complete, Inuyasha now headed back to the well and to Kagome. _I have their clothes. I just need to find us a place to live. They would want to live close to a village like Kaede's. I wonder... maybe the old demon slayer village will do? Kagome is an inu hanyou; she may need a weapon to control her blood like me. I'll have to ask Aiko about that. _

_**XxX With Kagome At The Higurashi Shrine XxX**_

Aiko talked to her father, or rather, her deceased husband's father, about the situation that had taken place the day before. He wasn't happy she had informed his grandchildren of their heritage.

"I just don't understand why you had to tell them." The old man shook his head, not bothering to hide his apparent disdain. He walked away from his daughter in law, not able to say another world to her. He was hardly able to stand her all these years and now she goes and does something like this?

As he continued to walk away he passed by Kagome.

"You need to keep that bracelet on, young lady." He muttered and continued to his room, grumbling under his breath.

Kagome shook her head at the old man. _Oh boy! What am I going to do about him?_

Akina, who had been playing by the Sacred God Tree, started to growl at well house door. When the door opened Inuyasha came out and her growls instantly ceased. "Pup it's time you started to learn to recognize my scent."

With a miserable look on her face Akina retorted. "But, I'm not a pup!"

Inuyasha knelt down to her level, looking deep into her eyes. "Akina, you're thinking like a human. You are an inu hanyou and at your age, that makes you a pup!"

He pulled into his embrace. "I'll teach you as though you are my own." Inuyasha promised.

Kagome watched the scene unfold with a warm look on her face. _Inuyasha, you do care._

She allowed them a few moments to bond before she joined them. "Inuyasha, where have you been doing all this time?"

He reached out to tweak her nose "I will tell you later. But right now I'm hungry."

Aiko looked on, wrapped up on her own thoughts. _Inuyasha just tweaked Kagome's nose. _She mused; _He punishes her as if she is a member of his pack! _She let out a small giggle as they passed by her.

"Why did you tweak my nose?" Kagome demanded with her hands cemented on her hips.

Kagome was about to protest further, when she notice her mother watching them. "Why are you laughing, Mother? Do you know something you're not telling me?"

Aiko turned away from her daughter trying to suppress her giggling. "Your pack leader will have to tell you."

Before the young girl could even think to question Inuyasha the inu hanyou began to growl. The deep rumble seemed to escalate as it left his throat. With her mother at her side, the miko looked around anxiously trying to find the source of the hanyou's growing.

"What's wrong?" The miko asked.

Inuyasha didn't even turn to face her as he unsheathed his sword. "Be quiet." He ordered with a growl.

Kagome gulped and obeyed.

The gate slowly opened to reveal -----------------------------------------------------

_So there are demons and hanyous in our time. _

_I wonder, if they are demons could there be demon slayers as well? _

_What could have gotten Inuyasha so upset? _

Name translations from this story:

Aiko **------------------------------------------------------------**Japanese girl's name means little loved one.

Akina -----------------------------------------------------------Japanese girl's name means -spring flower.

Please review.

**Clouds of the Sky: Here ya go folks! Tee Hee. ****Juusan'ya**** and my story! I hope you all like it! Please Review and offer nothing but constructive criticism!! She and I have worked hard on this. Thank you so much!! We Love you!!! **

**I would also like to offer some thanks and credit to fearie fighting 101 for being a wonderful beta and then some to this story!!! **


	2. A Decision and A Change

_**Blood Awakening**_

_**Chapter Two: A Decision and A Change **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. _

_Last time, we found out that demons and hanyous do live in this the modern era. Could it be that that mean demon slayers exist as well? _

_A decision and a change? I wonder what that means? What is in store for our favorite pair?_

_Let's read and find out. _

* * *

The gate opened in walked the woman that Akina both feared and hated, the orphanage manger, Ms Fujita Yuma.

Inuyasha reached for his sword as he took a step toward her. Kagome clenched her fists in anger, wanting to let Inuyasha have at that evil woman. However, reason over came her. The hanyou was unsheathing his sword when he heard the word he dreaded most being uttered from the miko's mouth.

"Osuwari!!!" The Miko's voice rang. The hanyou went crashing head first into the ground.

Akina ran to Kagome jumping onto her leg. "Please, don't let her take me back!" She pleaded.

The woman stopped once she had reached Aiko. "My name is Yuma Fujita iemoto; I'm the manager of the Yumori orphanage. I'm here with the adoption papers for whoever wants that inu hanyou **trash**!"

Kagome started towards the orphanage manager. "**Why you**! How dare you say such a thing!"

Aiko yelled, silencing her daughter. "Kagome, stop!"

Aiko walked over to Ms. Yuma and without bowing. "Yuma san is it? I will have you know that Akina is not trash! And I will not have you address her as so in my household!" She paused for a moment, and then gave the woman a stern look. "For someone who is supposedly human, you seem to know a lot about hanyoutashi!"

Ms. Yuma smiled unfazed and raised her arm to show her own concealment bracelet. "That's because I'm not human. I am an ookami demon." Taking a step forward she narrowed her eyes and said, "Inu demons are trash too!"

Aiko just gave her a smile that revealed nothing of her true emotions. "I see." She said calmly, trying to keep her anger in check. Despite the woman's rudeness, Aiko wanted to come out the bigger person. She would not allow Yuma to get the best of her. "Yuma san you mentioned something about adoption papers?"

Ms Yuma, reached into her briefcase and took out a folder with many papers in it. She handed the folder to Kagome. "Here! Sign this if you want that **abomination**! If not, I'll be glad to turn her over to the **authorities**." She turned to face Akina giving the inu hanyou an evil girl a smile.

Akina, now safely next to Inuyasha, stuck her tongue out at the elder woman. "BWAPPBLFTT!!!"

Ms. Yuma now seemed to notice Inuyasha and allowed her eyes to look over his form. "I see you have another one of those **things **here." Inuyasha growled as Ms. Yuma turned back to Aiko. "Is _he_ your _pet_?"

Aiko was beginning to get annoyed at this point and found herself yelling. "NO!" She sighed to regain her composure and spoke more regally this time. "He is a friend of the family, nothing less, if you must know."

Kagome, with the papers in her hand, walked over to where Inuyasha and Akina were standing. "Akina, would you like for me to adopt you as my daughter?"

The little girl nodded her head then look up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Will you adopt me too? I'll need an Otousan?" The hanyou felt his heart melting, and it was all because of this orphaned child.

Unable to speak, Inuyasha simply nodded and took the papers from Kagome. Never once did he take his eyes of Ms. Yuma. Kagome gently handed him her pen. "Inuyasha, you do know how to write?"

Briefly he looked at Kagome. "Only my name. Where do I sign?"

Kagome gave him a smile and pointed to the line that read 'Adoptive Father'. Inuyasha signed the papers then gave them back to Kagome.

Once Kagome finished signing her name she handed them back to Ms. Yuma. "What have you got against inu demons and hanyoutashi?" She asked, the anger not hidden from her words.

She snatched the papers from Kagome, signed them and handed one back. "Here this is your copy. Now, that **thing** is now yours."

Ms. Yuma turned to leave but stopped at the gate when Kagome's voice reached her ears. "You never answered my question."

Not even bothering to turn around she responded, "Because, I'm an ookami demon. That's reason enough, for you!"

With one last glance behind her she smirked. "It's a good thing you live in this time or my ookami tribe would kill you all!" And she was gone, the gate slamming shut behind her.

A very worried Aiko quickly ran over and locked the gate. "This is bad! Very bad!" The elder youkai turned back to her family, worry not well hidden on her features.

Aiko's eyes locked with her daughter's. "She knows where we live! How could she? Kagome you did not tell her! Did you?"

Realization hit Kagome with sudden clarity. "No, mother! I did not! Nor did I give her my name!!" She pointed a finger at Inuyasha. "Ask Inuyasha, He will tell you! We didn't tell that woman anything!"

Aiko returned to her daughter's side to comfort her. "I believe you, Kagome." She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder a small sigh escaping her lips. "I'm afraid the ookami demons now know about us."

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Feh! I wouldn't worry about a few mangy ookamitachi." He moved his hands to his sword, with a grin on his face. "I can take care of them."

Aiko put her hand over his. "Inuyasha, you can't fight them all!" She cleared her throat before speaking again. "I think it would be for the best for us to leave here."

"Where to?" Kagome asked her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi turned her somber gaze towards the well house. "The only place we can go and be ourselves." Her eyes locked with Kagome's. "Inuyasha's era."

Kagome's eyes left her mother's to meet Inuyasha's. _I'm going be with Inuyasha. _Slowly she looked back at her mother with sadness in her eyes. "Haha ue, are you sure? I mean, Inuyasha and I have been the only ones to go through."

Aiko reach out and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Honey, there is a lot I need to tell you about your demon side of the family."

Inuyasha interrupted the mother daughter bonding to say, "I would like to hear this! However, don't you think we should get ready just in case that ookami ikeike comes back with her tribe?"

Aiko pulled away from Kagome. "You're right Inuyasha and we need to make plans..." she looked back at Kagome. "You need to go get Souta; it's starting to get late. While Inuyasha helps me search for the things we'll need."

_**With Souta **_

The school had let out for the day, but Souta being the good student that he was, stayed over to help out the teacher with a few last minute things. When Souta finally started to walk home, he was oddly aware of the fact that he was alone. The late autumn sky had now turned gray and the wind from the north made the trip home lonely and cold as a misty rain began to fall.

As the boy made his way home, the loneliness made him very nervous. He wondered what happened to his friends from school. Where were the ones he walked home every day with? They always waited for him! _I wonder why Shiro and Akihiko didn't wait for me. _He was now walking through the very park the day before where Akina was attacked.

Souta began to hear the sound of fallen leaves crunch behind him. Instinct told him something was following him. He began to walk faster. Who ever was behind him did quickened their pace as well. Souta's uneasiness grew.

Faster and faster Souta began to walk, as did likewise the person behind him. The nervous boy turned to look over his shoulder and found his eyes lock with Houjo's.

With relief flooding his senses, Souta slowed his pace to allow Houjo to catch up. _It's only Houjo. Why was I so worried? He has been asking out my sister for some time now. _Souta mused

Houjo caught up to him. "Souta, why are you here? You should be home, it's starting to get dark."

Souta nervously looked around. "I stayed late to help my teacher. I just didn't realize how late it was."

Houjo scanned the park and smirked at Souta. They were alone. "There was a girl attacked in this park yesterday. Didn't you, Kagome, and some freak help her?"

Souta stood in silence for a moment, at a loss for words. Was this the same friendly person who had frequently asked out his sister? What happened to him? The wind blew, making the already freezing rain even colder. Nervously he tried to zip up is coat. Houjo gave him a smile and reached over to help him with his zipper.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Houjo, now with a stern and hateful look on his face, reached out and took a hold of Souta. "Now, answer me! Why did you and Kagome helped that freak of a child?" A dark cloud seemed to have come over Houjo and Souta found himself unable to speak.

Souta looked into his eyes with fear as Houjo pushed him against a tree. Before anything else could transpire, a familiar voice called out, "Souta!" The sound seemed to echo around the park.

Houjo gave Souta a look that silenced him and put a hand over his mouth. The two remained still as they heard leaves rustling. "Souta! There you are! Mother sent me to come find you!"

Kagome came out through a group of trees to stand by them. With a curious look on her face she turned her attention to Houjo. "What are you doing out here, Houjo?"

Houjo gave her a warm smile and took a hold of her hand. "Kagome, I'm glad to see you again. I was just... uh... walking Souta home. You know a little girl was attacked in this park yesterday."

Kagome looked over to Souta, but he did not say anything. Houjo pulled on her hand and Kagome was forced to quickly turn to face him. "Kagome would you like to see a movie with me, on Saturday?"

As the rain began to change to ice, Kagome began to shake her head slowly. "I'm sorry Houjo I can't this Saturday. I have…"

Houjo pulled Kagome to him and took a hold of her with both hands, shaking her. He slapped her across the mouth. "Ikeike! Don't lie to me! You're seeing a piece of trash! Aren't you? The same piece of trash you were with yesterday!"

He pushed her hard against the tree then he pulled her back to him. "Tell me the truth, Kagome! You are one of them! That is why you never have time for me!"

A frightened Kagome couldn't stop the scream from her lips, "Houjo, stop! You're hurting me!"

Souta started to help his sister, but Houjo just back handed him away. Houjo slapped Kagome again. He took a hold of her hair, forcing her to look at him. With an evil laugh Houjo said, "You are mine! I am tired of coming in second because of that hanyou!"

He pulled her into his embrace and made a move to kiss her. But a noise and the sudden appearance of the hanyou he previously spoke harshly of stopped him. The next thing Houjo knew he was flung back and slammed into a tree.

Kagome started to fall but was caught by Inuyasha. He now held her against his chest. Souta, who was lying in the mud close by yelled, "Inuyasha, behind you!"

Inuyasha turn to see Houjo coming at him with a tree branch. He swung wildly at him. "Get away from her you freak! She's my girl!"

Inuyasha turned away but as he did Houjo swung wildly, this time hitting Kagome in the shoulder. A piece of the branch broke off into her shoulder. Inuyasha caught the scent of Kagome's fresh blood.

Houjo seeing he had just hurt Kagome started to cry. He threw the tree branch away from him. "Kagome! No! I did not mean to hurt you!"

A stunned Inuyasha dropped to his knees. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down on a pile of leaves. He covered her with his haori and leaned over her. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes and whispered, "Inuyasha." With her right hand she covered her bleeding left shoulder. "I'll think so. It's just a shoulder wound."

Houjo went rushing over to them. "No, Kagome! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, forgive me!" Tears were rolling down his face.

Houjo reach down to take a hold of her hand. Suddenly he realized he made a mistake. He heard a dog like growl coming from the dog demon besides him. The hanyou took a hold of Houjo and threw him back away from her. As he did, Houjo hand caught Kagome's concealment bracelet. As Houjo went flying off, so did the bracelet.

Inuyasha started to go after him but was stopped as Kagome reached up and took a hold of his arm, "Inuyasha, please don't leave me. I need you to take me home. Please Inuyasha, do this for me!"

Inuyasha cradled her in his arms. He turned to Souta, "Jump on my back kid. We need to hurry and get her home." Souta jumped on his back and took off as the ice began to change to snow.

In a few minutes they were back at her home. Tenderly, Inuyasha laid Kagome on her bed. Aiko began to tend to her daughter's would when she noticed it had already closed on its own… Anxiously, she quickly grabbed Kagome's hand, her worst fear confirmed. "No! Her bracelet is gone! "

Inuyasha, nervously asked, "What's wrong?" Aiko yelled to him, "Inuyasha go to the well house and get the Kenji!" Inuyasha, without any hesitation, jumped out of the window to do what was asked of him.

Kagome started to pulse. "Hurry, Inuyasha!" Aiko cried.

Inuyasha jumped back into the room and held out the Kenji. Aiko took it and unsheathed the wakizashi. She placed the hilt in Kagome's hand and her daughter stopped pulsing. Aiko gave out a sigh of relief as she looked at her daughter. She turned to Inuyasha, "She will be fine now. Please stay with her while I get you something to eat." She started to walk out of the room but stopped to say, "Inuyasha, Kagome will soon be in her true form. Would you stay with her as she changes?"

Akina, who had been standing in the doorway this whole time asked, "Obaasan, is haha ue going to be alright?"

The elder woman just smiled at her. "Yes Akina. But she will go through some changes tonight. Come on, you will sleep with me tonight."

Inuyasha sat besides Kagome on her bed. _Please be alright, Kagome. _He blamed himself for the harm that befell her. If only he had reached her sooner that bastard Houjo would have never hurt her.

_**Just before dawn, the next day**_

Kagome awoke and immediately noticed Inuyasha asleep on the floor beside her bed. Quietly she rose to her feet when he spoke. "Just where you think you're going?"

She threw her pillow at him, "To the bathroom! What? Are you my keeper now?"

Inuyasha threw the pillow back at her. "For now, yes!"

He picked her up and held her close to him and tenderly said, "Kagome, don't you remember? You were hurt by that yarou. I'm sorry, Kagome."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sorry for what?"

Inuyasha sighed, and then paused for a moment. Kagome gave a reassuring smile as Inuyasha whispered, "For not being there to protect you."

Kagome let out a giggle. "Inuyasha! What are you trying to say? Are you saying you were worried about me?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment then gave her a smile. "Yes, Kagome I am."

Kagome squealed out a laugh. "I thought so! But you know I still have to go. Now let me down, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha pulled her more into his embrace and took in her scent,_ wild flowers and honey _

"Inuyasha! I can walk, you know!" Inuyasha just smiled back at her. "I'll carry you."

Kagome grinned and rolled here eyes. "Inuyasha! Please, I really would like it if you put me down."

Inuyasha nodded, carrying her to the bathroom and _then_ set her on her feet. "I'll wait outside and if you're not out soon I'll be in there to get you."

Kagome entered the bathroom and proceeded to wash her face. As she was drying off, she looked in the mirror and screamed. Inuyasha came barreling in. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

She buried her face into Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha, my eyes! My eyes are silver! "

Inuyasha held her tight and carried back to her room. He started for her bed but Kagome tugged on his haori. "Inuyasha, tell me the truth. Am I changing into my true form?"

Inuyasha could only respond with one quick nod of his head. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, put me down. I can stand just fine on my own." She looked up into his soft golden eyes.

The hanyou pulled her into his chest. "I'll carry you."

Kagome rubbed her head against him. "Inuyasha, please take me to the window. I want to watch the sun come up."

Inuyasha did as she requested. Kagome looked outside; watching as a fresh coating of snow hit the cold ground. Moments later the first rays of the morning sun began to show over the horizon. The sky now was a blaze of pink, purple and orange.

Kagome began to pulse as sharp twinges of pain wracked her body. When the sun was now over the tree tops the pain stopped... Inuyasha looked at the girl in his arms that was no longer human, but an Inu hanyou.

Inuyasha brushed her hair from her face. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome gave him her brightest smile. "Inuyasha, I've never felt better. You can let me down now."

Inuyasha let her down. Kagome rushed over to her closet door and open it. She looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She brushed her long black hair that had now lightened into silver at the tips. It flowed down her back, stopping at mid thigh length. As she continued to study herself, she saw the black ears atop her head, also with silver tips. A contented sigh escaped her lips. _I love my new hair and ears._

She grinned into the mirror, admiring the new set of fangs she had acquired. Finally, she then looked at her hands and then turned happily to Inuyasha. "Look, Inuyasha! I have claws now!"

Inuyasha said nothing, admiring the new Kagome that stood before him. He reached over and took a hold of her. He gathered some of her hair and took in her new scent. "Kagome, I'll be right back. Please wait for me. "

Then in a flash he was out her window. The only indication as to where he had gone was the footprints in the snow that lead to the well house. As her new ears dropped with sadness she whispered, "Inuyasha, please hurry and come back to me."

A knock was heard at Kagome's door and Aiko came in. "Kagome, Are you alright?"

Kagome's gaze never left the well house. "Yes haha ue, I'm fine."

Aiko stood beside her daughter. "Kagome, he will back soon. I'm sure of it." She gave her a smile. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm sure everyone will want to see the new you."

They began to leave the room, but Aiko stopped. "Kagome, don't forget your Kenji."

Kagome stared awkwardly at her mother. "What?"

Aiko handed the wakizashi to her daughter. "You need to keep this with you at all times now. This is your seal. The Kenji will control your demon blood, without it your blood could overpower you and you could loose yourself to your inner demon."

Kagome took the wakizashi from her mother and nodded. _Like Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga_

She turned the Kenji back and forth studying it. "Okaasan, do you know anything about this wakizashi?"

"Yes, I do and will tell you after breakfast." Aiko said.

_**Later after breakfast **_

Breakfast was over, and the family was sitting together at the kitchen table.

Aiko spoke to her daughter. "Dear, you asked about your wakizashi. Your father and I decided we would wait until after your fangs grew in before giving you your concealment bracelet. We had your fangs pulled and placed into this sword."

She reached out and took a hold of Kagome's hands. "Kagome, that sword is called the Kenji for a reason. Your father came from a family of monks with great spiritual powers. That sword will keep your demon and spiritual sides together"

She looked over to Souta. "I'm sorry, Souta. I had to put your concealment bracelet on you before your fangs could grow in."

Aiko then turned to Akina. "Did your parents have a seal made for you before they died?"

Akina nodded her head and pulled out her necklace with two tiny fangs on it. "Do you mean this?"

Aiko gave her a smile. "Hai!"

The door bell rang at that moment silences the group of four. They paused, waiting. Then a knock was heard. Aiko sighed. "Kagome, Akina, you two need to go upstairs for now."

Aiko answered the front door to reveal Houjo. "What do you think you are doing here after the harm you caused my daughter?" She slapped him in the face and began to slam the door shut.

Houjo pushed against the door and forced his way in. "Listen, Higurashi san. I'm sorry about your daughter. It was not my intention to hurt her!" Houjo dropped to the floor and began to cry. "I would never harm Kagome!"

Aiko slammed the door and turned to him. "Then why, Houjo? Why?"

After taking off his shoes, Houjo slowly crawled further in. Aiko could not prevent a glare from forming on her face. "She was with that freak from the park the other day."

He stood up and took a hold of Aiko's hands, "I come from a family of demon slayers. I've been trained all my life to fight and yes, even to kill demons. The thought of Kagome with that freak…"

He turned her hands loose and looked her in the eyes. "The thought of your daughter and that freak together…. I don't know, I just snapped."

He dropped to his knees again, proving how pathetic he was. "Please, forgive me?"

"Houjo! You're a demon slayer!" Both heads turned to see Kagome.

Houjo's jaw dropped. "Kagome you're a... "

"Freak!" Kagome yelled, finished his sentence. "You think I'm a **freak**?"

Houjo opened his mouth to respond but Kagome never allowed him the chance. She got in his face, anger showing in her silver eyes. "Houjo, for a demon slayer you sure are real stupid, you know. I'm a hanyou." She raised her hands and pointed to her ears. "An inu hanyou!"

Houjo bowed his head and began to leave. "I just wanted to tell you I was sorry. All my life I have been taught demons and hanyoutashi were freaks. I guess, that was wrong."

Now at the front door he turned around to face Kagome. "I'm sorry!" He said again.

Kagome looked over to her mother who gave her a smile. The girl said to Houjo, "Wait! Houjo, we need to talk."

The three entered the kitchen where Kagome forced Houjo to take a seat at the kitchen table. "How did you know about Akina and the park?"

Houjo sighed nervously, "From Yuma san. She called my father but he was not home. She then told me. I started to tell my father but never was able to tell him the full story."

Aiko walked over and took a hold of his hand. "Houjo does she call your father very often?"

He looked into the elder woman's eyes. "Hai, she calls my father telling him of Fr... aaaa demon sightings."

Aiko couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Houjo, did your father ever stop to think why she knows who these demons are?"

Houjo thought for moment but before he could answer Aiko yelled the answer for him. "Because she is an ookami demon herself, that's why!"

Houjo's eyes grew wide. "No... No... It can't be?"

Aiko was about answer him but there came a knock at the door. Aiko looked alarmed. "Not again! I wonder who it could be this time."

"All of you wait here." She said.

When Aiko opened the door this time Ms. Yuma was standing there. "What are you doing here?"

The ookami demon gave Aiko an evil smile and gestured behind her to reveal three men. "We here to take out the trash!"

As if this was the cue the three men wasted no time in running into the house, not caring what they trashed as long as they found what they were looking for. Kagome and the others heard the ruckus and rushed to see what was going on.

One of the men attacked Kagome while and other went after Houjo. Aiko slapped Ms. Yuma, who in turn took a hold of Aiko's hand, removing her concealment charm. "Let the world see you for the freaks you really are!"

Kagome, with her new inu hanyou strength and abilities had little trouble discarding her attacker. Now she focused her attention on saving Houjo, Akina, and Souta. Each of the men were easily knocked out and removed from her home.

Ms Yuma yelled at her discarded men with disgust and yelled at them to stand. Undaunted she turned back to the Higurashi's with a grin. "That was fun but the next time you will see what we ookamitashi can really do."

Kagome made her way to close the door but was stopped when -------------------------------

_**

* * *

**__**Next time in Blood Awakening:**_

_**A Question Asked **_

* * *

_As you can see there __**are**__ demon slayers in the modern era. _

_Akina had to make the decision. She chooses to stay with Kagome and Inuyasha. _

_Kagome was the one who changed. _

_I wonder though, will there be any more changes as this story progresses? _

_I wonder what the question asked will be? _

* * *

_**Translations**_

hanyoutashi-------- means more then one hanyou. In Japanese you add a verb suffix, in this case tashi

ikeike ------------------------------------------------------------------------------means bitch in a rude way

yarou -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- bastard

haha --------------------------------- mom ---note this is only said around family or very close friends

ue ---------------- note ue is a title of respect children say to their parents when using haha or chichi

Note for dad it's chichi

_**Names**_

Akihiko ------------------------------ ------------------------------------------ boys name means bright boy

Shiro ----------------------------------------------------------------------boys name means forth born son

Fujita -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- girls name means fields

Yuna --------------------------------------------------------------- a normal Japanese name means united

Kagome, the lit. translation is woven bamboo pattern. However, it comes from the principles of yin and yang.

Kikyo, the lit. translation is bellflower. However, it symbolizes the five fundamental elements of the principles.

* * *

**Cloud: We finally managed to get out another chapter! I apologize for the long wait, mostly on my part. Exams came up… and I didn't have as much time to devote to this story. And then summer came... 'Nuff said? But** **Juusan'ya worked her hardest and I did my best to do my part! I hope you like it! **_**Please Review. **_


End file.
